Hormigas
by Violet.St
Summary: Porque cuando el mundo espera tanto de ti, no puedes defraudarles. Porque no son más que hormigas, y están aquí para servirme… no, no a mí… a mis experimentos. Verónica estaría orgullosa de mi


_**Hey, gente! Aquí VioletStreat. Si, se lo que estaréis pensando. Prometió un reboot de su historia y en vez de subirlo, está aquí, escribiendo otros one-shots. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Estoy pasando por uno de esos bloqueos mentales de escritores, y además me estoy volviendo loca haciando papeles para poder estudiar a distancia, así que el poco tiempo que me queda lo paso jugando a videojuegos (es verano, hay que aprovechar ahora que se puede) Pronto empezaré a subir fanfics a un ritmo normal, así que estad al tanto!**_

 _ **Bueno, debo decir que este fic participa en el Reto POV: Personaje al azar del foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror. El personaje que me ha tocado es Alexia Ashford. Si, la mujer hormiga del Resident Evil Code Veronica.**_

 _ **Vale, antes que nada, Resident Evil no me pertenece (si no, Albert Wesker seguiría vivo) ni tampoco lo hacen sus personajes, así como tampoco la canción, Alexia's Lullaby, de RE The Darkside Chronicles.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, doy paso a la historia.**_

\- There was a friendly, but naive King; who wed a very nasty queen; the King was loved but; the queen was feared - La canción familiar es algo macabra para una niña de diez años, aunque también lo son los experimentos que realizo en el sótano de nuestra mansión - 'Till one day strolling in his court; an arrow pierced the kind king's heart; he lost his life and; his lady love - Todos aplauden cuando termino de entonar la melodía.

\- No te equivocabas, Alexander. Alexia tiene la voz de un verdadero ángel - Oswell E. Spencer está sentado en el sofá de la sala junto a mi padre. Un comentario como tal debería halagarme, pero no logra provocar ningún cambio en mi rostro.

\- Lo sé. Diría que ha salido a su madre, pero ambos sabríamos que no es cierto - Ríen. Por supuesto. Son ambos tan ignorantes. No entiendo cómo pueden llevar la compañía con tanto éxito. Y sin embargo, la respuesta a la pregunta se halla fuera de la habitación, apoyada sobre la barandilla en la parte más alta de la escalera y observando con desdén al servicio. Tantos empleados inútiles…

Salgo del lugar al ver que las negociaciones empiezan. Padre nunca quiere que esté junto a él mientras trabaja, lo que es una ironía cuando de quien realmente depende todo soy yo. Licenciada en Harvard con honores y futura heredera de la mayor empresa farmacéutica a nivel internacional.

Me acerco al hombre rubio de apenas veintiún años que ha acompañado al viejo decrépito en su viaje.

\- Son como hormigas, siempre trabajando para contentar a su reina - Me coloco a su lado y dejo reposar las manos sobre el barandal.

\- De no hacerlo, lo más probable es que acaben muertos a tus manos - Utiliza un tono indiferente, aburrido.

\- No uso como sujeto experimental a todo el que me desobedece. Si sus faltas son demasiado graves, me divierto un poco antes de ponerle fin a su vida - Él se ríe entre dientes - Pero hablaba de los humanos - Entonces me mira.

\- Eres bastante retorcida, para ser una niña de diez años… Deberías estar jugando con muñecas en vez de con virus - Vuelve los ojos a la escena que se desarrolla bajo nosotros.

\- Veo que has hablado con Birkin - Sonríe de lado. Ha usado una de las frases que a veces me dedica ese impertinente. Es nueve años mayor que yo, y aun así es más infantil, siempre buscando fallos en mí para echármelos en cara. Por supuesto, son casi nulas las veces que eso ha ocurrido. Yo no tengo fallos.

\- Deberías darle una segunda oportunidad a William. Al final te acostumbras a todas sus majaderías - Observo como una de las criadas se sube a una escalerilla para limpiar el polvo de los muebles y las decoraciones más elevadas.

\- Esas majaderías de las que hablas son las que obstruyen el trabajo - La escalera se tambalea. Me inclino sobre la baranda para ver de cerca lo que va a ocurrir.

\- Parece que te lo tomas muy enserio - A él también le ha llamado la atención.

\- No se puede tomar a la ligera algo en lo que te juegas la vida. En cualquier momento puedes tener un fallo, un desliz y lo pierdes todo. Es una de las desventajas de trabajar con virus mortales - Mi teoría era cierta. La mujer se inclina un poco para llegar más lejos, pero la escala resbala y cae, arrastrando con ella a mi empleada, desde una altura de unos dos metros y medio. Son techos tan altos los de mi mansión, que apenas es posible llegar a todos los rincones. Sonrío al ver la mancha roja que empieza a aparecer alrededor de su cabeza.

\- Es algo deprimente, viniendo de alguien tan joven - El no parece inmutado por la escena.

\- Quizás tenga diez años, pero soy mucho más madura que la mayoría de los adultos - Todos corren a socorrerla, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que ya no tiene pulso. Llaman a una ambulancia. Que incrédulos. Creen que pueden salvarla.

\- Eso puedo verlo - Aún a través de las gafas oscuras, sé que me está observando de reojo - ¿Cómo?

\- Explícate - Inquiero.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan diferente? A todos, a tu familia, a tu hermano. Se supone que sois gemelos - Se incorpora al ver como mi padre y Spencer salen de la oficina, seguramente alertados por los gritos.

\- Puede que Alfred y yo seamos idénticos físicamente, pero crecimos en diferentes ambientes - Padre parece horrorizado con la supuesta catástrofe.

\- Alexia, cariño, deberías irte a tu cuarto… - Me toma del hombro y tira de mi ligeramente.

\- Supongo que debo irme - Doy unos pasos hacia la puerta que me lleva al pasillo principal, directo a mi habitación - Adiós, Albert - Cruzo el umbral sin mirar atrás. Porque yo jamás me vuelvo hacia el pasado. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que los recuerdos. ¿De qué sirve vivir en algo que ya ha ocurrido y que no puedes repetir?

Cuando entro en mis aposentos, me acerco a mi tocador y abro uno de los cajones. Cojo la jeringuilla que está pegada a la madera de arriba y la observo.

El T-Verónica está casi listo. Sólo queda probarlo.

No soy tan insensata cómo para inyectármelo a mí misma.

Mañana a primera hora, cuando padre esté ocupado con el reciente funeral, me acercaré a él sin que se dé cuenta y le infectaré. Quiero saber si el virus será capaz de adaptarse a mí en un futuro, así que esa es la opción más lógica.

Porque cuando el mundo espera tanto de ti, no puedes defraudarles. Porque no son más que hormigas, y están aquí para servirme… no, no a mí… a mis experimentos.

Sonrío y miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Pronto será. Pronto me convertiré en su reina.

Todos se postrarán ante mí. Incluso los más altos cargos de Umbrella. Incluso Wesker…

Estoy segura de que Verónica estaría orgullosa de mí.

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo, gente. Espero que os haya gustado. Y dios, que ganas tengo de estrangular ahora mismo a Alexia. Quería hacer algo con ella de joven, antes de inyectarse el virus y inducirse el coma y todo eso, y de repente… Zas! Un Wesker salvaje ha aparecido! (Referencia a Pokemon) Creo que ha sido buena idea una charla entre los dos por todo eso de que los dos siguen el mismo camino (se infectan con el virus, les sale bien, pero los matan) además de por mi clara obsesión con él (dios, me he dado cuenta de que aparece en todos mis fics, aunque sólo sea mencionado)**_

 _ **Bueno, quería retratar a Alexia como una niñata egocéntrica y ególatra y egoísta y todo lo que empiece por ego, porque así es como es de mayor (en serio mujer, en el juego tienes 27 años, pórtate como alguien de esa edad), sin mucho sentimiento hacia el resto de gente, y con la clara visión de las hormigas (que paliza dieron con los bichos en el juego). Creo que me gusta como la he dejado, y bueno creo que podría haber hecho el fic un poco más largo, pero entonces habría sido demasiado pesado y tedioso, así que me parece que está bien.**_

 _ **Espero vuestros reviews ;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
